


3 minutes

by RunoTaisho



Category: House M.D.
Genre: About to Die, Bittersweet Ending, Cancer, Grief/Mourning, House is heartbroken, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Wilson has cancer, Wilson is Dying, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunoTaisho/pseuds/RunoTaisho
Summary: Three minutes is what House estimates Wilson has left to live. That's it, 3 minutes.
Relationships: Greg House & James Wilson, Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 12





	3 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this as friendship or romance. I love HILSON, not matter what relationship they have.

Three minutes is what House estimates Wilson has left to live. Three miserable minutes that seem to flee with more and more haste.

And Gregory House doesn't know what to say. He, who believed that half a year was enough, that it was something enormous. But he knew he was lying to himself. It was not "half a year", instead, it was "six months", which, although they are the same amount of time, saying the first thing sounded more distant and hopeful than counting the months. And he wanted to feel hope, hope that he would not lose his best and only friend.

But now he only had three minutes left.

“House?” Wilson asks from the bed, refusing until the last moment to set foot in a hospital. He receives no reply.

Gregory closes his eyes tightly, not willing to give in to the anguish and pain that he feels. Instead, he just stays cool and hums "Hallelujah" as he plays the piano.

“House, listen to me.” He says with a soft voice. The other one does not like the broken and weak tone that he has, so he ignores him.

Internally, and even though he is not a believer, House is praying that those minutes become hours, or days and, if possible, years.

“GREG, LISTEN TO ME!” Wilson demands with all the strength that his body allows him. House fears that that scream has taken seconds off his life.

House doesn't want to hear it. To listen to him is to assume that what Wilson will say will be the last he will hear from him.

But time kept advancing and the three minutes decreased each time.

“Don't be stupid after this.” James orders. House knows what he means, of course. “I don't want you to try to kill yourself. The world needs you; it needs a doctor like you.”

“I'm already dead, Jimmy.” Answers House sarcastically.

“But you're not _really_ dead.”

Wilson knows that those three minutes, which are now less, are the only thing he has left to save House.

“The fact that I'm _really_ or not dead will change something?” He says while he rubs his sore leg.

There are several seconds of silence, with only the piano playing in the background. House feels it as wasted time; Wilson takes it as a moment he will miss.

“I don't want you to die, House.”

Again, there is silence, even his hands move away from the piano.

" 'kay," House says, finally giving in to Wilson's request.

He normally wouldn't do that, but this is that man's last wish and he… he just can't fulfill it.

“Good” He says while smiling.

That is the last smile from him.

And House… House knows that the three minutes have already passed.


End file.
